


The Other Side

by KindListener



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Burnplay, Burns, Cigarettes, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deception, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masochism, Massage, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spoilers, cigarette burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Status:Finished, I think?Pairing(s):Russell Adler x Jackson "Bell" McAllisterWarnings:None.Summary:Russell never should've allowed Bell this close. Never should've allowed himself to fall. It's dangerous and it's been clouding his judgement. Russell finally gives in. (SPOILERS)
Relationships: Russell Adler/Bell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Hyperfixation Collection





	The Other Side

Stretching, there's the echoing sound of a crunch and a pop as Adler tries to relax in a chair, his broad shoulders stiff and tense. Bell glances over to the corner, the American's emotion masked by his aviators.  
"I heard that one." He comments with a small, sympathetic smile. One, icy blue eye trained on him, Adler finds his mouth moving before he can register it. Thank God, it's only them in the safe house for now. He thinks for a moment.  
"Mind helping me with this?" He asks and Bell shakes his head, cracking his knuckles before going to stand behind the Special Officer, fingers placed along the very edges of his collarbone, under his shirt and sweater vest. "... That's good..." He breathes lowly as Bell digs his thumbs on either side of his spine, kneading the back of his neck.  
"Is that helping?" Bell asks and Adler hums his agreement, allowing the younger man to go a little further down. The older man is so close and his skin is so warm beneath his clothes, soft sighs and groans falling from his scarred lips as Bell works his way down.  
"That's perfect..."

Leaning down, Bell takes a lungful of Adler's scent; steel and smoke and sweat with an undertone of a sophisticated cologne. Something manly, something deep and powerful and mysterious.  
"Mmnnn..." A lewd sound falls from the American's lips, followed by a sharp gasp as Bell finds another knot further down his back, thumbs and knuckles working deep into the muscle. Working down his back, Bell's hot breath can be felt on the back of Adler's neck, so warm and close. His lips are but inches away from the soft skin of the American's throat and his breath catches in his lungs at Bell's closeness. The Englishman's finding it difficult to focus as well, hands wandering down Adler's back as his lips are but an inch from the temptingly pale flesh of his neck, not realising how hard he's breathing. Taking a moment to take his eyes off the American's neck and back, Bell's eyes land on the more-than-alluring sight of Adler groping himself through his pants, rocking his hips up against his hand as he huffs out short breaths. He goes all in, brushing his lips against the crook of the brunette's neck, skin soft and responsive. "H-Hahh...! Fuck..."

_Don't go soft on me... I need you sharp... Keep it professional..._

"You've not been taking care of yourself." Bell whispers, placing a kiss just behind the brunette's ear. Adler's nearly melted into his chair when the Englishman rounds him, watching his hand still on the front of his pants. A heat rises to the Special Officer's cheeks, something shameful but wholly indulgent.

_Keep it professional..._

Bell gets to his knees between his superior's legs, pressing his nose to the bulge there. Adler passes his fingers through the younger man's dark -- nearly black -- hair, icy blue eye clouding with lust as he takes in the brunette's musk.  
"We can't..." The more logical side of him tries to take over but, when Bell reaches up to pull his cut cock free, his logic damn near stops. Large and girthy with these full, heavy balls that seem so virile and full of thick come. Adler wets his lips, watching the younger operative eye up his cock like it's a fucking prime steak. Angling his head up, Bell takes the head into his mouth, his hands reaching up to palm at the brunette's built chest through his clothes. The Special Officer wriggles out of his sweater vest and unbuttons his dress shirt a little, groaning as Bell feels his heart racing under his palm. Bell's mouth is torture, hot and wet, tongue soft as silk as it swirls around the head of his cock. This is wrong. Illegal, even. (Thankfully, East Germany isn't as tight on the whole thing.) "Fuck... You done this before, Bell, or am I just special?" He's never really been into guys. Well, at least not before Vietnam. Now, he watches Bell go to town on his cock, hands braced against his strong thighs as the younger operative takes down more and more of his flesh, feeling the weeping head hit the back of his throat. That one eye looking up at him with those soft, pink lips stretched around his cock. Dear God...

Pulling his mouth off the shaft of Adler's thick cock, Bell glances down hungrily at his full, heavy balls, licking his lips as saliva pools in his mouth. Eagerly, he takes one of the Special Officer's balls into his mouth, groaning softly as he feels how full they are, tasting the sweetness of his skin. The flat of his tongue is pressed to the sensitive flesh and Adler nearly loses his mind. He pulls the other into his mouth, moaning lowly as he reaches up to pump roughly at Adler's thick cock.  
"Ohh, fuck..." His balls feel all too sensitive, especially with Bell sucking at them, laving his tongue over them, running his teeth over them.

He feels bad, letting Bell worship his cock and balls like it's his Goddamn pleasure. There he is, knelt with a bunch of memories that aren't even his, sucking off the motherfucker that brainwashed him. Adler wants to stop, wants to tell him the truth, but that mouth feels so sinfully good on his skin. This can't be his first time. He knows exactly how to work a cock with his hands, thumb pressed to the frenulum, playing with the sensitive skin there as his tongue drags over his full, heavy balls. He feels so guilty but when Bell looks up and he looks like he's having the time of his life, Adler lets it slide, deciding to enjoy this while he can have it.  
"Fuck, Bell..." He sighs, brushing his fingers through the operative's dark hair. "You've gotta be public enemy one, two and three if you go around doing this in the US." Adler hitches his thighs over the younger man's shoulders, hugging his head close and damn near suffocating him, his nose pressed to the base of his cock as he eagerly sucks and licks and worships the Special Officer's full, heavy balls.

When Bell pulls away, panting, his eye is misted over with lust, lips glistening with saliva and pulled up into a contented grin.  
"Taste good, Bell?" Adler asks, patting the younger man's cheek fondly as he runs a palm down his cock.  
"Fuck, yeah..." He answers, taking Adler's cock down again, easily taking the entire length of it into his mouth as the older man unbuttons his shirt, exposing the vast, muscular expanse of his chest, a dusting of dark hair over the centre of his chest.  
"And here I was thinking Perseus would really be your time to shine. After all this is over, maybe you should quit the CIA and become a hooker, especially if you like having your mouth used like this." The older man comments, watching the way Bell hungrily takes his cock. Cupping a hand around the back of his neck, Adler forces the younger operative to take him all the way down, lips stretched gorgeously around his thick cock. The soft sounds he makes, as his gag reflex is triggered and his throat flutters around Adler's cock, are beautiful, his body moving, trying to get away. "No, no, Bell. _We've got a job to do._ " The brunette orders and Bell relaxes, body going still as he succumbs to the lack of oxygen. "You like choking on my cock, Bell? You like the taste of it?"  
"Mm-hmm..." He hums needily, tongue eagerly pressed to the underside as his eye rakes up and down Adler's gorgeous, built chest.

Letting go, Adler watches the younger operative pull back, gagging slightly as he pulls his mouth off the brunette's cock.  
"You like that, Bell? You like being used?" He asks, sitting up and grasping a handful of his dark hair. "You like having your mouth used like some dirty, two-bit slut?" He demands, forcing Bell to look at him as his lips quirk up into a mottled smirk. He leans down, claiming the younger man's mouth eagerly. He tastes of cigarette smoke and German lager, tongue pushing into Bell's mouth, chasing the younger man's tongue with his own, holding their mouths together roughly. When he lets go, Bell's chest heaves as he gulps down air. "Maybe we could get Hudson in here. Maybe he'd be kind enough to sit on your pretty face while I tear you in two." Bell nods, gaze desperate as he nods.  
"Please... Please, please, please, Adl--" The senior officer yanks his hair back, causing him to hiss in pain.  
"No, you don't get to say my name." The brunette states, wrapping his free hand around his cock, pumping it a couple of times to show Bell what he's missing, precome oozing from the tip to drip down the spit-slick shaft. "What do you want, Bell?"  
"Fuck me... Please..." He whines and the brunette nods, after a moment of consideration.

Hauling Bell up and stripping him down to nothing, Adler pushes him over a desk, pale skin calling out to be marked. He grabs a cigarette, lighting it as he positions his cock between the soft cheeks of Bell's ass, saliva making it easier for him to grind against the younger operative's flesh.  
"Such a pretty boy, aren't you, Bell?" He takes a draw of his cigarette, groaning as he rocks his hips against the younger man's ass.  
"Fuck... You feel so good..." He takes another draw, making short work of his cigarette before pressing the smoking butt against Bell's shoulder blade, making him hiss and groan at the pain the blossoms through his body. The skin blisters and curls away, leaving a bloody, red welt in its wake, before Adler throws the end in a nearby ashtray.  
"You look good in red, Bell." He purrs, leaning down to drag his tongue over the open wound. Bell arches his back and sighs, breath coming in short, shallow gasps.

Pulling him back onto the floor, Adler holds his head still, fingers tangled in his dark hair, as the senior operative uses his free hand to pump at his cock. Instinctively, Bell's jaw falls open to catch whatever that Special Officer decides to give him.  
"F-Fuck, Bell... You gotta...drink all this down... If I find you didn't drink absolutely all of it, I'm gonna take it very personally..." Bucking into his hand, the brunette comes with a strangled moan, thick shots of come sliding down the younger man's tongue as he mewls in appreciation. "Good boy..." Cleaning up and catching any stray spurts, Bell licks at his cock again, giving Adler a once over before swallowing down his come and opening his mouth again to show that he'd appreciated all that the older man had given him. "Dirty, dirty boy." Adler moves down to kiss him, tasting himself on Bell's tongue. "Mmnn... Are you ready, Bell?" He asks, helping the younger man onto his feet so he can collapse over the desk again, his shaking body all laid out for the senior operative.

Cock slick and still hard, Adler slides his cock past Bell's rim, groaning as the flesh gives way for him. His cock feels a lot bigger back there -- not as if it was small to begin with -- and the younger man grits his teeth. The head brushes against his prostate, sending a bolt of sensation right through him as he bucks back against the brunette's cock. The head grinds against the younger operative's guts and he yelps, body trembling under Adler's hands. Bell's insides are warm and tight and Adler was already so close to coming again. He reaches around, wrapping a slick hand around the younger man's cock and pumping as fast as he can.  
"Come for me, Bell...! Fuck, I'm gonna come so deep inside you, I'm-- Ah! Yeah...!" The older operative comes again, spilling hot, thick come in the younger man before him. Bell's brought to orgasm, come landing in thick ropes across the desk as he whines hushed curses--

Jolting upright in bed, Bell finds his blanket sticking to him, come seeping through the fabric.  
"Shit." Moving quick, he grabs some tissues from the bathroom and wipes himself down, dabbing what he can of the mess from the blanket and bed. Wandering back over to the mirror, Bell twists around, studying his shoulder in the mirror. No burn, no mark. Wiping sweat from his brow, the young operative tries to make sense of the...dream?


End file.
